teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_nickelodeon_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman is a recurring villain in the TMNT series. Like his previous incarnations (except his 1987 incarnation), he is an African American. He was mutated into a mutant fly by Shredder for his failure. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Physical appearance He is an African American scientist with puffy hair, a pair of glasses, a moustache, blue jeans, and a purple shirt. As a mutant fly, he has a large fly head with giant compound eyes, brown skin, some fly hairs, his hair is more thinner from the top, a lobster-like claw for his right hand, a pair of antennae, a proboscis-like tube that shoots acidic sludge, a pair of giant wings, and his left hand has claws. He still has his clothes remaining, and he no longer wears glasses. History Early life He always had an evil streak in his heart. When he was a student (at an unknown grade), he was expelled from school after making a volcano project containing real lava, which burned the entire gym down. Season 1 In I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman, he got a job anyway at TCRI, but he was then fired over an incident with nothing more than a broken copier machine. To get revenge, he built himself a very own powered battle armor and tried to break in the building. While doing so, he encountered the Turtles, who tried to stop him. They easily beat him by throwing him in a dumpster. Unknowingly after they left, Mikey accidentally left his newly invented T-pod during the fight. After his defeat, Baxter finds it, and it successfully upgraded his armor. With his new battle armor, he successfully breaks in the office where he was promptly fired. This was reported on the news, revealing himself to the Turtles, and showing them the T-pod. The Turtles managed to track him down to his hideout and get the T-pod back. By this time, Baxter was proven too powerful against them. After a while, Stockman's armor upgraded itself once again using the advanced A.I. chip, and the Turtles had no choice but to escape back to their lair. Later, Stockman faced the Turtles for yet a third time, but they had thought of a better strategy this time. While Donnie, Leo and Raph distracted Baxter, Mikey retrieved a beehive from a greenhouse and immediately threw it to the suit's one and only opening. The bees stung Stockman from the inside of his suit, allowing Leo to get the T-pod and smash it in two. Baxter Stockman is defeated and powerless, then he is dumped back in a dumpster. He returns in Mousers Attack!, where he is revealed to be the creator of the Mousers. For the first time, his name has been mispronounced by the Turtles (only Raph and Leo did it), much to his annoyance. He used his Mousers to steal various things from the Purple Dragons. He has a seemingly endless supply of robots, and he sprays Leo and Raph with a tracking mist so the Mousers can follow them all over town. He is then knocked out by the Purple Dragons, who take him to Dogpound to criticize him for stealing the loot. Dogpound then spares him when he finds that they have a mutual animosity for the Turtles, plus Stockman has the electronic skills to hack into April's recently stolen cell phone. Stockman doesn't have time to do deeds, however, when the Turtles ended up bringing the Mousers into the building. Dogpound then takes Baxter to Shredder's lair. Shredder is very angry at Baxter for his interferance and threatens to kill him, but he then lets him live for an unspecified reason. In The Alien Agenda, it is revealed that Baxter has created a water-breathing rig for Fishface, and a pair of robotic legs for him to walk. The rig seems to work well, but the robotic legs weren't very good. He becomes terrified when Shredder witnessed his failure. Later, Karai bring in a damaged Kraang-droid. Stockman finds it to be the exact neural transmitter he's been trying to develop. In The Pulverizer, Baxter completes Fishface's robotic legs with more Kraang technology that he had the Purple Dragons construct an operation to steal for him. When Donnie and Timothy (the Pulverizer) broke into the building with the Shellraiser, Baxter retreated with Xever and the Purple Dragons. In Baxter's Gambit, he is the primary villain. Dogpound and Fishface push him around for telling them what to do to go after the Turtles. In Shredder's lair, Dogpound and Fishface make Shredder believe that Stockman let the Turtles escape, which Stockman has to lie to him that he was "responsible" (thanks to Bradford and Xever). He reveals he's luring the Turtles in a trap to his Maze of Doom (and to secretly lure Bradford and Xever). Later on, he trapped the Turtles and starts firing at them, and then turns on Fishface and Dogpound for treating him like dirt and threatening him. When the Turtles, Dogpound and Fishface work together to get out of the maze, they face Baxter in his Monster of Doom. When his Monster of Doom was destroyed, Baxter escapes with a metal helicopter hat, and he vows to get the Turtles, Bradford and Xever. Season 2 He reappears in Mikey Gets Shellacne, where he sets up a headquarters of in the battered remains of TCRI so he can make a mutant army of his own. The Turtles found him when they're looking for a molecular centrifuge. He is then taken by Dogpound, who also gets the centrifuge. Upon Dogpound seeing some mutagen tanks in Stockman's lab, the deranged scientist states that he has been planning to make an army of mutants. When Stockman claims that he can make Dogpound and Fishface humans again, Dogpound places a mutagen collar around Stockman's neck as "insurance." During a fight, Dogpound fell into the mutagen tank and turned into a werewolf-like mutant, who Mikey dubs him Rahzar. Baxter then summons his Mousers for Xever. During the fight, he, Xever, the Mousers and Rahzar were electrocuted when Rahzar was tricked into ramming into an electric plug, and Donnie activated the emergency sprinklers. Later, Karai finds Baxter and wakes him up. She tells him that he's working for her and the Shredder again. He makes a few appearances in Wormquake! (aka The Manhatten Project), where he is mostly seen with Rahzar and Fishface. He also meets Tiger Claw, the most feared assassin in all of Asia. In The Lonely Mutation Of Baxter Stockman, Stockman is first seen in his lab, working on a computer. Shredder arrives and is angry at him for his various mutants that failed miserably. He then threatens to mutate him by setting the mutagen collar to explode. Before his mutation, a small fly lands on his nose, making him startled. Shredder then presses a button to activate the collar. At first, Baxter was relieved that is didn't blew up, but then it did! He's covered in mutagen and no longer has his glasses. He now mutates into a giant fly, and has a serious sweet tooth for sweet products. He finds an uneaten Choco-log in a trash can, and eats it (with the help of his acidic saliva). He is very depressed that he will never be taken seriously as a scientist. He then comes to the conclusion that combining his mutated DNA with pure human DNA will result in a being more powerful than he was originally. Rahzar and some Foot-Bots enter his lab to curiously see what he turned into. Stockman, under cover of darkness, destroys the Foot-Bots and shoots stomach acid at Bradford before flying out a window. He then finds the Turtles with retro-mutagen, which they were going to use to cure Kirby. This results in the destruction of the first dose before it can be used. Returning to his original plan, Stockman grabs April and brings her to his lab. He ties her up above his vat of mutagen and explains his plan to her. April tells him that dropping people into mutagen isn't going to save him. Baxter eats a second Choco-log and he refuses to listen to her. Casey, Leonardo and Donatello then arrive to save April and fight off Stockman. Rahzar arrives, wanting the retro-mutagen for himself. The Leo, Don, April and Casey escape with the retro-mutagen as Stockman and Rahzar follow. While pursuing them, Donnie blasts a garbage blast from the Shellraiser, but Stockman simply grabs it, squirts acid on it, and munches on it. He finds it delicious since he's now a fly. Just as the heroes were about to cure Kirby, Stockman snatches it from them and tries to open it. During the fight, Stockman crashes into a billboard sign with a pest control picture on it. Some Foot-Bots then drag him back to Shredder's lair. Shredder tells Baxter to make him one last mutant or he will have his wings plucked out. Rahzar tosses a chocolate bar for Stockman to eat. Baxter then thanks Shredder for his "generosity" before proceeding to eat the candy bar. In The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto, he is partnered with Xever to get Shredder's helmet (the Kuro Kabuto) back from Anton Zeck. While pursuing Zeck, Stockman blasts stomach acid on him, but keeps missing. Anton then throws a bomb at him, which causes Stockman to crash into a billboard sign. He makes another appearance in Vengeance is Mine, where he is seen in his lab, making a mindless serpent serum. When Shredder startled him, Baxter accidentally adds an unknown chemical in the serum. He hides it from Shredder so they can get down to the mutation. He then pours the serpent serum in the mutagen. Karai is then hung up the mutagen tank so the Turtles can try to rescue her before Shredder pushes them into the mutagen so they can mutate into mindless serpents. However, things went wrong when Karai fell in the mutagen and transformed into a mindless serpent. The battle caused Stockman's lab to set on fire. Stockman is shocked as Shredder pushes him away to confront Splinter. Trivia *A running gag in the series is that the Turtles mispronounce Stockman's name. The only few times they've got it right so far is I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman and The Pulverizer. **Another running gag is that the Turtles would sometimes throw him in a dumpster in I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman. *His mutant fly form is an homage to his 1987 incarnation. **His fly form is also a parody of the horror film, The Fly, because of his large head. *As a fly, he is shown spitting on his solid food and drinking the resulting sludge because that's how normal flies eat. *In The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto, he spoke with only buzzes instead. *In Vengeance is Mine, there are spikes growing on his legs, which was never seen in previous episodes as a mutant. This is either an animation error or a sign to show he's still mutating. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Former humans Category:Mutants Category:Mutant arthropods